


It Will Come Back

by RainbowWhimsyWrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: "It Will Come Back" by Hozier, Also based on a Hozier song, Based on a prompt from the "Destiel Forever" group, But I really love you guys, Canon typical aggression in place of actually talking about feelings, Castiel is done with Dean's shit., Dean is a self-sacrificing asshole, Demon Dean, Demon Dean Winchester, I wrote this instead of saying "comment for link", It will make it so much better I promise, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Please be nice to me I'm very self-conscious about my writing, Porn with Feelings, Smut, So I'm gonna take a risk and post this, So listen to that song okay?, This is my first fanfic y'all, Where did these feelings come from!?, Which probably came from tumblr in the first place, smut with feelings, so here it is, which then becomes clear consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 10:57:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11576667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowWhimsyWrites/pseuds/RainbowWhimsyWrites
Summary: Dean is fighting against his demon nature. Cas refuses to leave.Based on the prompt : "Demon Dean and Cas getting into a heated argument, Cas raises his hand to hit Dean, but Dean catches Castiel's wrist. Backs him up against a wall and leans down to his ear. In a low, husky voice he whispers 'Wanna try that again angel' "Also based on the song "It Will Come Back" by Hozier.Listen to it here: https://youtu.be/LIyQDqyml5AThis is my very first fanfic, so please be nice to me because I'm very nervous about posting it.This  hasn't been beta read, and I wrote it on my phone with SwiftKey, so there's probably a bunch of mistakes. Sorry.





	It Will Come Back

Dean is desperately trying to hold on to the last shreds of his control. He's been trying to hide it, spending more and more time alone, but he he knows that it is only a matter of time before his demon nature takes hold of him completely.

Before becoming a demon, Dean is able to hide his feelings for Cas. It is difficult at times, but he is able to rationalize so many different reasons why it will never work. He holds these excuses (part of him, deep down, knows that they are only that:excuses) up as a wall to keep himself safe from that kind of vulnerability and risk. He buries his feelings down deep. Dean is used to denying himself the things that he wants.

But the demon inside of him doesn't care about risk. The demon doesn't care about love or self-sacrifice or protecting others from being tainted by his weakness and failures. 

The demon only hungers. Greed. Lust. Need.

Dean is holding on to his humanity by the skin of his teeth, and it would be so much easier to manage if his one weakness wasn't walking around, treating him as if he was deserving of kindness and companionship. 

Nothing has changed in how Cas interacts with him, and that's the problem.

Cas smiles at him, as if the creeping darkness wasn't spurring on his darkest fantasies. Cas touches him, easy with the familiarity of years of orbiting eachother. Clearly the angel doesn't understand the danger he puts himself in every time he reaches for that connection.

Cas lays a gentle hand on his shoulder, clasping in a gesture meant to offer comfort and support. The demon surges under his skin. Dean is flooded with explicit images of those same hands pinned to the wall as he ravages the curve of Cas's neck with his teeth and tongue and lips. Shrugging Cas's hand off of his shoulder, Dean mumbles about research and nearly runs to the library.

 

Cas gently brushes his fingers across Dean's back as he maneuvers behind him to reach for something in the kitchen. His breath catches in his throat at the demon conjures up an old fantasy, playing it like a movie in full HD surround sound. Dean is temporarily frozen as he pictures Cas behind him, moving inside of him, slick and hard. He imagines those fingers, not gently brushing in passing, but instead clawing down his back, fisting in his hair. Dean flinches away, food cooling and abandoned in the microwave. 

Dean knows that he should talk to Castiel. He knows that he should make up some excuse why Cas needs to leave, or at the very least stay out of his way. It's for his own protection. 

But the fucked up thing is Dean can't seem to force himself to push Cas away. Those small touches may be torture with the demons need flaming his desire, allowing it free reign, but they are also one of the only things anchoring him to his humanity. So he allows himself those small moments of connection, but always retreats in shame and self loathing afterwards, cursing his own weakness as the lust rages through his veins. 

Finally, he admits to himself that he has to get Cas out of there. His control is weakening every day, and if he doesn't do something soon, he's going to give in and ruin the one bright light in his life. He knows that it will hurt the angel, but it's the only way he can save him. 

Dean shoves his feelings down as deeply as he can, icing over them with his resolve. He fixes a sneer onto his face and approaches Cas. 

Those blue eyes look up from the dusty tome, lighting with pleasure like they always seem to do every time Dean seeks him out. 

So Dean picks a fight. It's easy. He knows how to ruin things. It's all he's good for. 

He hurls insults like daggers : useless, pathetic, unwanted. When he sees the tears swimming in Cas's eyes, his heart cracks and the demon screams with rage at being denied, but Dean pushes through. It's too late now. 

Cas questions him, pleading and bewildered at the whiplash change. 

"Why are you doing this, Dean?" The hurt is evident in his tone. "Why are you pushing me away? What changed?" The angel's voice cracks. " Did I do something wrong?" 

Dean flinches, unable to control the tick at the pain he sees written on Cas's face. 

Cas definitely notices. 

The angel isn't stupid, and Dean can see the wheels turning, eons of machinations and maneuvering in heavenly battle now focused on him in increasing anger. He sees the moment Cas makes the connection. 

The look on Cas's face can only be described as righteous fury.  
" You're trying to protect me, aren't you!?" Cas throws the truth in his face, his voice rising. 

The angel is standing, moving quickly into Dean's space, crowding him, shoving at Dean's chest. 

" You are such an ASSHOLE, Dean Winchester!" Blue eyes nearly glow with ire. "You're trying to do what you always do. You're trying to martyr yourself! You want everyone to leave you so that no one gets hurt! BUT you're forgetting one thing, Dean." The scathing tone makes Dean flinch again, and he clenches his fists, shaking, trying to hold on to the gossamer threads of his control. "You're forgetting that you don't get to decide what I do with my life!" Another shove, and Dean stumbles back, catching his balance. Cas follows him, implacable, relentless. 

The demon has gone deadly silent in his head, and Dean is shaking with shame and desperation. He knows that this is his last chance, and he takes it. 

" GET OUT!" Dean turns his back, trying to hide the look of agony on his face, pulling at his own hair with frustrated helplessness. But Cas is a heavenly force, and his patience only extends so far. Dean feels the iron grip of a hand on his shoulder, and he is spun around. Reacting, Dean lashes out, shoving back at the furious angel. Instinctively, Cas's hand raises in defense. 

The demon chooses this moment to reassert itself, and Dean's defenses shatter. His eyes go black. The demon takes control. 

Dean catches Castiel's wrist, and with demon strength, backs him up against a wall. His posture has changed, his movements predatory. Catching the look of shock on Cas's face, he leans in with a wicked smile, brushing his lips against the angel's ear. In a low, husky voice, he whispers, "Wanna try that again, Angel?".

He is rock hard, and rutting his hips forward against Cas's leg. His tongue flicks out to trace the shell of Cas's ear, and feels a shudder move through the body pinned before him. 

"I tried to protect you. I tried to save you. But you wouldn't fucking go, would you?" Dean's hips surge forward, rocking hard, and he feels an answering hardness growing against his own thigh, wedged between the angel's legs.

"Well well well...isn't this interesting." Shifting his weight, Dean lines his cock up against Cas's. All that separates them now is a few layers of fabric. Dean thrusts forward, and Cas lets out a filthy moan. Leaning back just enough, Dean stares down at the angel, at HIS angel. Cas's pupils are wide and dilated, his breathing heavy. 

Suddenly, without warning, their positions are reversed. Cas has flipped them somehow. Dean realizes that Cas could have taken control of this at any point. The realization floors him, leaving his speechless.

"Did you think I would just ABANDON you!?" The deep voice rumbles against Dean's ear. "Do you think so little of me?" A whimper rises up unbidden, escaping Dean's throat. Cas rocks his hips forward. The punishing pleasure at the grind of their hips together is in no way lessened by the fabric between them. His eyes close against the onslaught of sensation rioting through him. He rocks forward with abandon, the heat in his veins growing hotter as they rut against eachother.

"I don't want you to protect me Dean." Cas's hips are rolling with a wicked rhythm, and Dean is unable to do anything but ride it out. "I've wanted this for years. I've wanted YOU for years. I didn't think that..." The angel rocks forward, again and again, and Dean is meeting him thrust for thrust. "I didn't think that you would ever admitting to yourself what you felt for me. You PRAYED to me, Dean. For years." Thrust. Gasp. "Your longing has been tempting me, but..." Thrust. Shudder. "I knew that if I pushed you, you would run." Thrust. Moan. "But you're here, and I don't want to fight this anymore." 

The heat ratchets up even more, the tension coalescing bright and hot and relentless. "

Thrust.  
"I..."  
Thrust.  
"WILL..."  
Thrust.  
"NOT..."  
Thrust.  
"LEAVE..."  
Thrust.  
"YOU!"

Teeth clamp down on the meat of Dean's shoulder, and the heat shatters, euphoric pleasure fracturing into a million pieces, sending him spiraling. Dean feels Cas's hips stutter against his, once, twice more, and Cas moans against Dean's shoulder and follows him over the edge. 

Panting, hearts pounding, they drift back to reality. Cas unclamps his teeth, swiping his tongue over the bruise that is surely forming. He releases the hands that are still pinned to the wall, tracing his own slowly down Dean's arms. One hand settles on Dean's hip, the other one finds it's way to the nape of his neck, where he strokes gently, a soothing comfort.

Cas leans forward, resting his forehead against Dean's, keeping his eyes open. 

"I love you, Dean." Where his voice was rough with lust just moments ago, now Cas's words were tentative and soft. "I've loved you for a long time. I won't leave you." Lifting his head, Cas sees tears begin to well up behind black eyes. "I can't leave you. I pulled you from hell. If I have to follow you there now, then that's what I'll do. I love you."

Dean's eyes squeeze closed, a tear running down his cheek.

"I love you too, Cas. I'm so sorry it happened this way. You deserved more than this. You deserve better than me..." Tears drip from behind closed eyelids. 

Lips, soft, so soft, rub against his, just for a moment before pulling away.

"I won't regret what happened, Dean." Gentle fingers wipe away the tears. "You're what want. I won't leave you. I love you."

Dean's breath shudders in and out. 

When Dean opens his eyes again, it is not black that stares out, but green.


End file.
